


Dirty

by Rainbowthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot
Summary: PWP poem:)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Pepi ❤️

"Please, Bucky, wake  
love we will make.  
Put in my ass your cock  
I hope you didn't forget to lock!  
Oh, but it feels big and fat-  
wait, why are you still wearing your hat??"

"Oh, my dear y/n, I just didn't wash my hair  
I thought it was only fair!"

You smile at Bucky  
And you think  
_'I am so lucky!'_

"Then, Bucky, my dear  
I'm glad you're here!  
I am unwashed too  
I believe I was made for you!"

"I don't care if your hole is dirty and muddy  
Let me see you, buddy,"  
Bucky says, all sweet and nice,  
And you roll your eyes.

"I'm not your buddy, Buck.  
In this dirty talking thing you really suck!"

"Here, let me try again, my dove  
Give me a chance to show you my love."

You moan loud like a whore  
and let Bucky talk some more.

"My tongue in your muddy hole,  
baby, making you come is my goal.  
You scream wildly my name  
And you sound like something I should tame."

Bucky's words make you wet and needy,  
for his cock you're greedy.  
His unwashed hair you pull,  
as he fucks you with with his tool.

He slaps your cheek  
and gives you another lick,  
you moan and whine-

"Baby, with your dirty hole, you look just fine!"

You say, in reply, "I'm close!"  
And he boops your nose.

"Im gonna come" you make him scream  
And then he spills in you his cream.

Then, exhausted and tired,  
Bucky and you collapse in the bed  
and eyes closed, you say,

"Baby, I think we dead!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies ❤️


End file.
